The present invention provides an improvement in consumer ready-to-spread ("RTS") frostings compositions and methods of preparation. Conventional RTS frostings have a density of about 1.1 g/cc. The present improvement resides in the provision of a low density (&lt;0.9 g/cc) RTS frosting exhibiting increased resistance to air cell collapse upon extended storage.
"Icing" or "frosting" are the terms conventionally applied to a wide variety of spreadable, semi-solid confectionery products that are used as toppings to sweeten and decorate baked goods such as cakes, breads, cookies, and the like. Generally, such toppings can be categorized into several basic types depending, in part, upon whether the products contain shortening or not and/or whether the products are aerated or not, such as royal icings (unaerated, generally shortening free), fluffy frostings (aerated, shortening free), cream icings (unaerated, shortening containing), and aerated creamy frostings. The presence of a fat or shortening, of course, fundamentally changes the emulsion characteristics of a glazing composition. "Icing" is generally used to refer to an unaerated composition while "frosting" is generally used to refer to an aerated product. RTS frosting(s) is a type of aerated creamy (i.e., fat containing) frosting that is particularly designed for extended unopened package shelf stability at room temperature.
More specifically, icings, e.g., "royal" icings, typically refer to compositions containing primarily sugar and water, and optionally, adjuvants such as emulsifiers to enhance storage stability. As an important characteristic, these compositions generally harden to form firm, nonsticky toppings. Usually, such icings do not contain fat; however, a quick-hardening icing containing 3.3 to 5.9 wt % of a high melting point fat has been disclosed (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,601 issued to J. A. Eckel). Also, a heat stabilized icing containing up to about 4% of a high melting point fat, up to about 0.5% of an emulsifier, and up to about 0.1% of a gelling system of xanthan and locust bean gums has been disclosed (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,005 issued to H. Cheng). The latter formulation could be referred to as a "cream" or "butter-cream" icing, however, the composition is not aerated.
Cream or butter-cream icing compositions typically refer to compositions prepared from scratch by the consumer containing sugar, water, and importantly, shortening. These compositions are usually formed into frostings or aerated by the consumer by whipping, upon which the density decreases from about 1.3 g/cc to about 1.1 g/cc. Such icings and frostings exhibit a rich and creamy mouth feel due, at least in part, to the high levels of shortening employed. The fats and shortenings commonly used for such icings include butter, margarine, and partially hydrogenated fats and oils.
So-called "bakery frostings" are highly aerated, e.g., &lt;0.85 g/cc, that also typically contain high levels of shortening, e.g., &gt;30%. Such frostings are unstable and are intended for immediate consumption.
"Fluffy frostings" (sometimes referred to in the art as "box" frostings) are uncooked, aerated, (e.g., 0.9 to 1.1 g/cc) sugary compositions, which are generally shortening-free, or at least very low in fat which typically comes from aerating emulsifiers. Fluffy frostings are typically prepared by the consumer from a dry mix by adding hot water to dissolve the sugar and whipping to form the final fluffy products. The dry mixes generally comprise high levels of sugar and further contain a foaming/aerating agent, such as egg albumin, gelatins, enzymatically degraded soy whipping proteins, or an aerating emulsifier, especially polyglycerol esters of fatty acids. Optionally, the dry mixes can contain very low levels of a wide variety of foam stabilizers, such as sodium alginate, gelatin, or a cellulose derivative, such as carboxymethylcellulose. Fluffy frostings have a unique and desirable mouth feel and eating quality because of their high levels of aeration. Whipped frostings are similar to fluffy frostings but include additional amounts of whipping agents or emulsifiers and are aerated to densities of about 0.75 g/cc. However, fluffy and whipped frostings are not shelf stable and thus not suitable for use as an RTS frosting.
Within this broad category of sweetened spreadable toppings or fillings are ready-to-spread ("RTS") frostings. RTS frostings are a popular food product due to the convenience provided by fully prepared products. Distinctively, RTS frostings are stored in an aerated state unopened at room temperature for longer times (a one year shelf life target is typical) or stored after opening at refrigerator temperatures for shorter times. RTS frostings are applied directly from the container to a cake or other baked good without mixing or any other manipulative techniques. RTS frostings are thus formulated so as to be usable without the addition of ingredients or other further preparation steps by the consumer. RTS frostings form a discrete category of frostings because of their extended shelf lives.
Desired organoleptic and performance properties for RTS frostings include a smooth texture, a "short" consistency, spreadability without flowing or running, resistance to syneresis or weeping in the unopened container, resistance to syneresis or weeping between cake layers upon overnight storage, a light density (i.e., 0.75 to 0.95 g/cc), and, most importantly herein, resistance to air cell collapse or coalescence upon extended shelf storage.
RTS frostings are thus a particular category of compositions. As a result, the wide body of art directed towards dry mixes for aerated frostings or compositions for icings provide little practical guidance or information regarding the provision of RTS frostings.
Attempts have been made in the past to provide a low density RTS frosting. Such low density products have not appeared on the market in part because of coalescence of their gas cells over time in the package rendered the RTS frostings' texture and appearance unacceptable. Upon opening of the container the frosting would exhibit large voids or air pockets resulting from a collapse of air cells and an heterogeneous texture due to density differences.
It is believed that these air cell coalescence problems are driven by the growth of larger gas cells by diffusion from small to large air cells. This process is driven by the larger internal gas pressure that occurs in small gas cells because of surface tension. The net effect is that the larger cells "cannibalize" the smaller cells. The process is further aggravated with the decreasing density of the freshly packaged frosting.
In view of the state of the art, there is a continuing need for low density RTS frostings that can maintain their desirable properties for the extended shelf lives required for RTS frostings.
Surprisingly, the present invention provides low density RTS frostings which exhibits reduced air cell coalescence upon extended storage. These RTS frostings are provided by formulating frostings having shortening ingredients that comprise a palm oil hardstock constituent in combination with particular gum ingredients and a particular emulsifier system.